For You I Bleed
by Eerie
Summary: Knives and Vash wander the planet, suffering in silence for the bonds shared as children. One night beneath the stars might just heal old wounds...or will it? Slash.


A/N: This is purely smut, so lots of yaoi in the twincest form are ahead. If this squicks you please don't read it!  
  
*  
  
For You I Bleed  
  
By Eerie  
  
*  
  
'Knives, why must we keep doing this day after day? I was naïve to think you'd change. That I could change you. You always find a way to trick me. To trick them. I don't know how much longer I can follow your path of destruction without getting through to you.' Vash mused as he followed his sibling to the next town oblivious of their approaching doomsday. The messengers of Death.  
  
His head began to hurt now and the hot dry winds whipping over his ears were doing little to ease his discomfort. 'How can I keep doing this?' Vash glanced up at Knives, suddenly very tired, and stopped. He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Knives sensed his younger sibling's distress and paused, turning halfway to face him, silent. The pale blonde waited for Vash to begin speaking first.  
  
"What is the point of all this? What will we finally achieve when every last human lies buried beneath this sand?" Vash stated bluntly with his eyes fixed intently on the ground, afraid to face his brother directly. The winds picked up, dark clouds crawling sluggishly across the sky with them.  
  
Knives turned completely and slowly approached. "You still don't get it do you? I'm doing all this for you, Vash. For us. It's our responsibility to take care of this planet and the humans would only destroy it the way they did to the Earth. That cannot happen again."  
  
He stood before Vash and brushed a thumb under the spiky-haired man's eye. But instead of withdrawing, his fingers lingered, smoothing lower over his sibling's cheek. The pale blonde man leaned in close.  
  
"In all these years, your sorrow has only grown stronger. Your pain has not faded at all. You're tortured. And still you grow more beautiful. Why is that, Vash?" Knives whispered loud enough to be heard over the screeching winds into his twin's ear, relishing the shiver he was rewarded with.  
  
"Knives. Don't."  
  
"Come quickly. A storm is approaching," Knives said abruptly, straightening.  
  
The pale blonde took his sibling's hand and led him to a nearby cave he had spotted in good time just at the base of a jagged bluff. Raindrops began plummeting to the thirsty land as soon as they reached the entrance. The wind was now howling outside and seemed to shake the very foundation of their shelter.  
  
The cave itself was shallow, fitting the two just comfortably if they should decide to sleep there, yet the ceiling was low to the point where they had to stoop to move about. Knives slumped heavily against the crooked wall and watched the cold rain batter down, instantly eaten by the sand. His icy blue eyes were wide with enthrallment.  
  
Vash sat against the opposite wall and pulled his knees against his chest as he too watched the rain. He had never seen it before. The entire time he spent wandering the planet it had never rained. It was a little frightening to see. Yet the sounds were slowly lulling him into a peaceful daze, though he couldn't push out the creeping cold that pierced through his clothing. The air had gotten much colder since the rain began. Vash lowered his head to his knees and pulled his ever-present, dirty, thin blanket tighter around his body.  
  
Knives was distracted with fascination at the rain, the occasional crack of lightening that lit the sky with electric white. Such a strange thing, that raw power. The very essence of nature's rage. If ever there was an omen that his mission was pure, this was it. He turned to see if Vash was feeling the same but found his brother curled up into himself, shivering. Knives studied him for a moment, noting how vulnerable Vash looked right then. Like a child in fear of the unknown.  
  
Slowly, Knives crawled closer to until he knelt beside the quaking mass. He reached out and took the folds of Vash's blanket, pulling it open to the merciless cold. The spiky-haired man looked up, bewildered, but allowed Knives to slip beside him and pull the blanket back over them.  
  
Vash actually found his brother's body easing his shivers away and finally gave in to rest his head on Knives' shoulder. The latter wrapped his arms around his twin, running his fingers over Vash's hair and neck. This continued for several long moments, Knives gazing down at his counterpart in admiration.  
  
"You are so beautiful, my brother," he said just above a whisper.  
  
Vash's eyes opened and his head lifted to search Knives' eyes. He had always known that Knives admired him for one reason or another, but was it really for this? Vash thought his sibling was teasing him whenever he made such comments. Aquamarine met icy blue and for a long and intimate moment they searched each other. Whenever Vash looked into those eyes anymore, he could see nothing but pain and hatred. But now the clouds of despair and rage had lifted to purity, painfully honest with affection.  
  
Before Vash knew it, Knives was leaning closer, his head tilted slightly. Their lips brushed together softly and Vash felt Knives' warm breath playing over them like whispers from a feather. They brushed against each other again and Vash closed his eyes in uncertainty, but didn't draw away.  
  
Taking this as permission, Knives descended fully onto Vash's lips, kissing him softly. Vash followed Knives' lead but refused to open his mouth. Not until he felt his brother's tongue edge slowly along his lower lip, sliding to his upper, begging for entrance did he fail to uphold his barriers. Vash reluctantly opened his mouth to Knives, who deepened their kiss, shifting his body to pull Vash closer.  
  
Knives' mouth was velvet heat and Vash found himself enjoying the way their tongues felt on each other. They weaved in and out between embracing lips, Knives' hunger increasing.   
  
'How long I've waited to taste you, Vash. So long.'  
  
The rain continued its onslaught outside as Knives' hands began to quest over his captive's lean body, caressing the refined muscles of his torso. The pale blonde man slipped a hand beneath Vash's torn shirt, sliding fingers teasingly up his chest. Knives shifted again so that he straddled Vash, both hands running over taut skin. He could feel Vash's arousal swell insistently against his own as he continued to hungrily ravage the man's mouth. The pale blonde's hand drifted lightly over Vash's abdomen and paused at the waist of his pants, his fingers slipping beneath. Knives slowly eased his hand down further, his cool fingers finding their destination. Vash was hot beneath Knives' cool touch and very aroused. A shudder betrayed the spiky-haired man as his counterpart's fingers slid down the underside of his length.  
  
Vash panicked, breaking the desperate kiss and gasping for breath. "This isn't right, Knives. This isn't right."  
  
"Says who?" Knives purred back, undaunted, nibbling at Vash's neck and curling his hand around the hard heat at his fingers.  
  
"But you.and I.we're." Vash fought for the right words but Knives finished for him.  
  
"Brothers? That doesn't matter, Vash, we aren't even human," Knives mumbled into Vash's throat and gripped his arousal harder.  
  
"Stop it Knives."  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"No.I.it's just.just STOP!" Vash stammered and pushed Knives away, scrambling to his feet. He bolted blindly from the cave and into the raging storm, not caring where he would go. He just had to get away.  
  
Recovering from the sudden outburst, Knives stumbled to the cave's mouth; Vash's form was already lost to him in the misty storm.  
  
"VASH! Come back!" Knives screamed out. He knew there would be no sense in trying to find him until the rain let up. "Damn it!"  
  
He slumped down and slammed the heels of his hands hard into his head, immediately regretting trying to move things so fast.  
  
'But you'll eventually see that you need me as much as I need you, Vash. You'll be the one to come to me. And you'll start to see things my way. We'll clear out the scum and be alone together. Just the two of us.'  
  
Knives lifted his head and watched the rain once again, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips. He would wait for the sun to reclaim the barren wasteland of the planet before setting out to find his helpless sibling. Vash would just have to look after himself tonight.  
  
***  
  
At some point during the night, Knives managed to nod off despite his hopeful vigil that Vash might somehow return. He jerked awake and looked around, seeing only the torn blanket that the latter had worn. He snatched it up and escaped the cave's humid warmth.  
  
Outside, one could not tell that just hours ago the whole planet seemed to flood with rain. The arid landscape looked just the same as it always did, devoid of life, monochrome. Knives scanned the sand dunes for any signs of his wayward brother. 'How far did he manage to get?' Knives wondered and pulled the blanket over his shoulders the way Vash customarily did. He set out west, as that was the direction the storm winds blew.  
  
He studied the landscape in great detail as he walked, squinting in the hard sunlight. From overhead, the squawk of strange vultures caught Knives' attention and he spotted their black forms circling lazily over a short dune not far away. He hurried over to it, confirming his all-to-predictable suspicions. There lay Vash, curled up in a tight ball and snoring softly. Knives sighed heavily with relief and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was either me or the vultures, eh Vash? You really are hopeless," Knives said half to himself as he knelt down and gently shook the pathetic mass at his feet.  
  
Vash snapped awake and looked at his rouser, tears quickly forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Knives," he said quietly, averting his eyes.  
  
"No, Vash. I didn't mean to scare you. It was my fault."  
  
The honesty in his brother's voice made Vash return his gaze with wonder. Knives stood and stretched out his arm, waiting. Vash weakly took the offering and pulled himself up, his blonde hair falling haphazardly around his eyes. Smirking and replacing the blanket around the shoulders of it owner, Knives reached to reclaim his brother's hand. Without another word, the two set out for another day's journey.  
  
***  
  
-Two Days Later-  
  
Vash lie stretched beneath the stars in the heart of a tiny oasis revived from the flashflood. It seemed like the perfect vision of their Eden when he and Knives had blessedly stumbled upon it. With the protective canopy of strange trees shivering in the light breeze above him, Vash was content to relax. The past two days of wandering took their toll on the both of them, as they were hotter than usual, and windless. He and Knives barely spoke a word the entire time, each immersed in his own thoughts.  
  
The stars blazed brightly between the subtle reflections from the moons, casting the planet in a silver glow. Knives had just disappeared behind a thick group of trees after a brief rest beside Vash, staring up into the boughs the way they often did as children aboard the SEEDS ship. Only now things had changed. They lay in painful silence, each wanting desperately to say something to the other. But the words just wouldn't surface. It was heartbreaking. The sleeping sorrow and regret had stirred within Knives' depths and his eyes began to sting with the threat of tears as he laid there. But he couldn't let Vash see him break down.  
  
Now Knives stood at the edge of the clear pool before him, the stars' reflections like diamonds floating in ink. He found himself stripping away his clothing, casting the rags aside as he neared. The cool water broke into rings at the contact of his step, his lithe body descending smoothly into its depths. Submerging his head last, Knives savored the sensations around him, the feeling of being enveloped entirely in something so pure. But the sadness was still there. His arms curled around himself tightly and he pulled his legs in close. Feeling sure that he was completely alone, Knives shuddered, the tears threatening to spill earlier finally escaping.  
  
He didn't know how long he lay submerged in that lonely oasis pond, crying for the first time in countless years, but it felt to him like an eternity. An eternity of aching loneliness. But the tears wouldn't stop coming. Knives did have feelings, after all, and Vash all but consumed them. To be unable to have that bond they once shared was something worse than death. Knives loved Vash with every shred of his existence. His dream of creating an Eden exclusive to the two of them was something he would fight for no matter how much the cost or effort.  
  
The sensation of fingers suddenly brushing then gripping his shoulders startled Knives from his escape and his eyes fluttered open. From the few rays of moonlight that penetrated the night waters, Knives found himself gazing at a very worried-looking Vash. Somewhere from the back of his mind came the memory of the way he would come to comfort his younger brother in the anti-gravity chamber when his tears were flowing. Now Knives couldn't take his eyes from Vash's, wonder consuming his ache. Even more strange was that the intruder was getting closer, pulling his grieving brother's body into a loving embrace.  
  
Knives was nearly paralyzed with shock, but Vash only held him tighter. After a moment the pale blonde man eased and recovered from his daze to wrap his own arms around his sibling's waist, their bodies pressed together. Knives couldn't help but revel in the sensation of Vash's naked skin, a warm contrast in the cool water. His body so smooth and strong, just like his own. Knives lifted his hands to his twin's head and wound his fingers through that thick blonde hair that wormed about in the water as if it were alive. They lightly gripped in possession and brought the confused face closer. Their eyes locked once more, Knives' filled with longing and pain and Vash's with love and sympathy. The distance was closed simultaneously this time, their lips embracing with equal motivation.  
  
Vash had never seen Knives in such a state. It frightened and relieved him all at once. But to see Knives do something so *human* was too much to resist; with the wave of emotion he felt at that moment, Vash knew he couldn't hold himself back. Maybe Knives was coming around after all . . .  
  
The moons' positions in the sky had already begun to shift when the pair finally pulled themselves out of the cool night water's depths. Vash lie soaking wet beneath Knives, mouth still working hungrily.  
  
The sound of his twin softly groaning into his mouth was driving Knives mad with lust. He withdrew from the passionate kiss and started on Vash's throat, his tongue sliding down slowly. Goosebumps formed over Vash's cooling skin beneath Knives' dominance. The pale blonde's mouth found and closed over a hardened nipple, his teeth pulling the sensitive skin lightly.  
  
Vash bit his lip to suppress his moans. But his body began to tremble, his arousal aching dully. Deep in his mind a tiny voice mocked him for what was about to ensue, but Vash fought to push it out. He had never needed release as desperately as he did this night and logic wasn't about to get its way.  
  
As if reading his twin's mind, Knives drifted further down, pausing to whip his tongue over Vash's navel. The latter whimpered softly and tensed as the tongue on his abdomen moved further still, teasing the tip of his arousal. Vash's eyes clamped shut and his fingers dug into the soft sand beneath him. Knives teased the blonde beneath him with the tip of his tongue and thrilled at way Vash writhed. All at once the pale blonde took his victim into his mouth, sliding over the object of his attentions mercilessly slow.  
  
Vash arched and moaned, taking handfuls of his torturer's hair in shaking hands. He had never experienced anything so painfully pleasurable and it drove him to the edge more quickly than he had wanted. But it couldn't be stopped. Vash's grip tightened and a low groan escaped his lips as his released his seed into Knives' hot mouth.  
  
The taste of Vash on his tongue was exquisite and Knives savored it like a holy offering. Sitting up, the pale blonde returned to Vash's mouth, allowing him to taste of his own clean essence.  
  
Vash trembled from his recent pleasure as Knives worshiped his mouth. But that trembling turned to fear when he felt his sibling's fingers inching over his thigh and down to his entrance, pressing.  
  
"Knives." Vash began, eyes flying open wide.  
  
"Shhhh. Just relax," Knives replied and continued unfaltering.  
  
"But, I don't want to do." Vash protested and winced in pain.  
  
Knives sat up and applied three fingers into his mouth, wetting them. "I won't hurt you, Vash," he said and resumed his work.  
  
Vash tensed as Knives positioned himself and penetrated him slowly, achingly. He cried out and bit his lip in pain, drawing a stream of blood.  
  
Knives went slowly, allowing Vash to get accustomed to the new sensation. But when he noticed the red glimmer on his sibling's lip and bent to take it up on his tongue, gazing into Vash's tear-lined eyes at the same time, he could not hold back any longer. Knives pushed himself to the hilt and withdrew halfway, repeating the process with unharnessed fervor. The years of entertaining fantasies of this moment made it difficult for Knives to suppress his raging lust, his desire to simply rip Vash open. But he cared too much for his passive spiky-haired brother to do such a thing, as challenging as it was to control that urge.  
  
Vash's fingers dug hard into the sand despite the slow easing of his pain. Knives leaned over him and took the long-fingered left hand into his own, bringing it to his face. Vash watched in rapt fascination as Knives smoothed the back of it over his cheek before brushing his tongue over his fingertips. The sight and feeling of his sibling's tongue working over his fingers in such a seductive manner triggered a hot wave of lust in Vash and he growled deep inside his throat, rolling his eyes back.  
  
Knives released the hand and replaced it with his lover's recovered arousal. The object of his desire gasped and shuddered, release approaching quickly. With the combination of Vash's tight heat and passionate moaning, Knives knew he wouldn't be able to sustain himself much longer. Though he would have this moment last for all eternity if it were possible.  
  
With one final thrust and jerk from his hand, the twins cried out in unison; Vash's seed slicking their bellies while Knives released deep inside his lover's body. All time seemed to halt and flow backward in that endless series of seconds and the night sounds became a blaring symphony of passion.  
  
The two panted for breath and welcomed the cool night air as they lay entwined together. Thoughts began to bounce at random in Vash's head. As he gazed at the stars, he wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. Something about it felt strange, but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was. He really did love and care for Knives. But was this right? Perhaps now that they had so intimately bonded, Knives would see things his way and the humans would go unharmed as the two plants lived apart from them. Perhaps his twin would understand now. Vash hoped as he gazed at the stars twinkling madly overhead, reveling in the cool night air as it caressed his damp skin.  
  
Knives suddenly shifted and took Vash's mouth into a deep crushing kiss. Pulling back to gaze fondly into his brother's shimmering aquamarine eyes, he smiled, and a strange glimmer of frightful power reflected in those cold eyes. His hands began to wander again when he very softly spoke. The voice that pushed forth the words dripped with anticipation and empowerment and tingling fear wound spiraling up Vash's spine.  
  
"Nothing can stand in our way now."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
